The Lighter Side of Darkness
by Flesheater777
Summary: A doppelganger decides to take up residence with the Inuyasha gang, revealing the gang's darkest thoughts and desires on whim. How long until someone snaps? Kag&Inu, San&Mir.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lighter Side of Darkness**

**Another comedy classic**

**courtesy of**

**Flesheater777**

**Chapter I**

**An Evil Revealed**

**The Inuyasha gang had just left a village Miroku... ahem... 'exorcized'. As usual, Miroku had an imprint of Sango's palm on his face for courting to many women. Already, he was being lectured. "You perverted monk! Haven't you harassed enough women in your life?" Miroku, feeling particularly dumb at the moment, simply said "No." "Miroku, sometimes you can be so..."**

**Sango was cut short when a voice from the bushes gleefully said, "Delightful?" "Who's there? Show yourself, ya bastard!" Inuyasha said. A figure in a black and white jester outfit sprang from the bushes in a triple front flip. "Only a doppleganger, object of Miroku's desire. Hoho, if only you knew what he wanted to do to you..." While Sango was twitching with the thoughts and ideas supplied by the doppleganger, Miroku said, "This can only lead to trouble..." "Why? What's a doppleganger?" asked Kagome. "A being born of the darkness in one's heart, a doppleganger can sense one's darkest thoughts with ease, and transform into their opponents when necessary." "Won't it be so fun with me around to sense your negative thoughts and blurt them out for the whole world to hear?" said the doppleganger. He was shortly faced with a unanimous "No!" "Aaaahhh... anger. It's been too lunch since I've had that for lunch. The name's Joker. I'll be stayin' awhile. Oh, and Shippo, I'll annoy the rest of you as well as Inuyasha." Shippo's left eye twitched violently as he realized his mind was read like a book. His exact thoughts were _Cool, someone who can help me annoy Inuyasha._ After that, everyone picked up Shippo and ran for the hills, hoping to lose Joker. After they were at what they thought was an adequate distance, they started to talk. "Good, he's not here. Now, what do we do?" asked Sango. "Only the strongest monks can exorcize a doppleganger. Even Lady Kagome's Sacred Arrow would do no good." Miroku, to be sure. "Can't you use your Wind Tunnel, Miroku?" asked Shippo. "He'd just pull it out of my hand and eat it like a fruit. (A/N: Hehe... gay joke/ double entendre!)" "Such animosity towards me... Don't you think I've eaten enough for one day?" Everyone turned around to find Joker standing there. "Shadows are like gateways to me. As long as you have a shadow, I can be anywhere you are. _Anywhere._" Kagome sighed, and said, "I guess we'll have to live with him." A triple backflip from Joker signified his joy. "Yay! Oh, and by the way, Kagome, your skirt has travelled south a bit and Inuyasha's enjoying the view." As Kagome hitched up her skirt and glared at Inuyasha, Miroku was thinking this, and only this:**

_**This is the first day of the rest of our lives. Kill me now!**_

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter II: The Joker is Wild! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The Joker is Wild**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Sorry. I do not own Inuyasha in any way, nor do I own DC comic's Joker. The name was a mere coincidence, and any other similarities are merely coincidental. **

**Kagome woke up to see Joker hovering over her face. She shortly shrieked and jumped as a result. "Dreaming about Inuyasha again, Kagome? Why don't you actually _try_ to get him in bed with you?" In a nearby tree, Inuyasha's ears perked up. So Kagome did want that sort of thing... No way our dog-eared friend would miss a conversation like this! Then, he heard Kagome's voice. "It's only a physical attraction!" Inuyasha was confused for a minute, because after that phrase, he heard Kagome's voice say _this_ in a mocking tone: "_It's only a physical attraction! Ooh, look at me! I'm Kagome! I hide my lust for Inuyasha with anger and misunderstanding except for when I don't! Ooh!" _Inuyasha then remembered that Joker could transform into people, and it made sense. He was going to have a good long talk with Kagome later. Meanwhile, Kagome was trying to respond to the monochromatic mirror who kept mocking her. "Hey! At least I don't go around turning into people, releasing any random thought out of my excuse for a mouth!" Joker returned to his regular form and said, "Yeah, 'cuz then you'd be a doppelganger and I'd have some respect for ya! Now, if you'll excuse me, Inuyasha's been listening to this conversation the whole time and I feel like telling him that he's no better than you are. Bye!" That's when he cannonballed into the darkness of Kagome's shadow, and that's when Inuyasha started running wide-eyed in terror. He knew what was next. Only his humanity urged him to delay the inevitable. He was about 50km into brush and bushes when he stopped and looked back to find no-one following him. After breathing a sigh of relief, he turned back toward the direction he was running to find Joker standing right there. Inuyasha jumped a bit. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Did a startle you?" Inuyasha, angry as ever, half-yelled, "What's the matter with you? Would you like it if someone revealed what you were thinking?" "No, it would just serve to piss you off more! Hehehehehehe!" Inuyasha, furious now, drew the Tetsusaiga. He was expecting a mirror image of himself to fight. He was going to regret thinking that. Yes, he did regret it when Joker transformed in Kagome again and said "Sit!" From a grave-deep hole in the ground, Inuyasha muttered, "But how... Only... Only Kagome can... do that..." Joker, again in his normal form, pointed out, "In a way, I am Kagome. I am her darkest thoughts and desires incarnate, and thus I can SIT you as many times as I want!" Inuyasha winced at the word "SIT", only to find Joker as Joker, laughing manically from the edge of the hole. _The bastard's gonna pay for this, _Inuyasha thought. "So I'm going to pay for this, huh? Fine, I'll give you the chance to kill me. Get out of that hole, and I'll transform into you. An even match. Hell, I won't even duplicate your Tetsusaiga and still beat you!" After Inuyasha got out of the hole and dusted himself off, he said, "All right. Whenever you're ready." As promised, Joker transformed into Inuyasha, minus the freakishly huge sword. Inuyasha dashed toward him, raised his sword, and yelled, "Wind Scar!" Joker just stood there and took it full force, not even trying to defend himself. After the smoke cleared, Inuyasha saw that Joker was still standing, and said, "Wow, I must be strong..." Then, the unthinkable happened. The air around Joker started to pulsate. Joker's imitated fangs and claws started to grow in length. His imitated silver hair started flying, and his eyes went completely black except for a sliver of white in the centres. Twin scar-marks grew on either side of the face. Joker was a full-blooded demon version of Inuyasha now, and this match was getting interesting. "Let's see you try to conquer the darkness in your heart, _Inuyasha!_" Joker was inches away from Inuyasha in seconds, swiping with claws that could destroy mortal steel in one hit. Inuyasha was forced into a constant backstep, trying to avoid a royal shredding. Then, Tetsusaiga was sent flying as Joker landed gashes on both wrists. Inuyasha realized that he wasn't facing himself anymore. It was a monster in his image, a primal beast bent on destruction. It was a mindless flurry of claws and limbs, and yet, still a facet of himself. At the point where a single slash more would spell out Inuyasha's doom, Joker reverted to his natural form once more, and carried Inuyasha through his own shadow to Kagome. "Tend to his wounds. He's just learned a lesson, and he could barely pay the price." As Joker walked away, Inuyasha said in ragged breaths, "Ka... Kagome... I don't wanna... be a... demon... anymore. I... I'll stay... a half-demon... stay... a half-demon..." Inuyasha fainted in Kagome's arms, and Kagome started to think. _What did Joker do to him?_ Then she realized she was almost drenched with Inuyasha's blood and ran to Kaede's. Or tried, until she realized she was _carrying Inuyasha_. It was a good thing Sango and Miroku awoke a few minutes into the fight and came to see what was going on. Too late for the fight, they found Kagome attempting to carry Inuyasha to Kaede's. Sango asked, "What happened?" "Inuyasha picked a fight with Joker and Joker returned him to me like this. He said for me to tend his wounds, but I can't carry him to Kaede's." Miroku replied, "I'll confront Joker about it. While I cannot deny I like my thoughts to not be told to Sango, I'm at least at peace with my evils. I'll go. Sango, you get Kirara and fly them to Kaede's." After that was said, Sango thought, _Wow. I never thought he could be so... so... responsible! _**

**When Miroku found Joker, his back was turned to the approaching monk. "I've been expecting you."**

**"What did you do to Inuyasha?"**

**"One would think that to be obvious."**

**"_What did you do?"_**

**"It doesn't matter. Did Kagome tell you Inuyasha said to her? I take it by your silence she didn't. You better go ask her."**

**"Very well."**

**"That is, _after _I've had my fun with you."**

**Miroku realized that Joker meant to point out his flaws, so he turned, eyes closed, and said, "It's no use. I know and accept the things that are wrong with me." Then he opened his eyes, and let out a large "D'OH!" at the sight. You see, dear reader, Joker took the form of Sango, as to throw off Miroku's expectations. After a few moments of shock, Miroku smiled, and said, "It may be Sango's body, but it's not her entirely. It's useless." That's when he found Joker pressed against his chest, saying, "But that's what you _really_ want, _right_?" As Joker started going up and down his body, Miroku's thoughts were a confused blur. He was tempted, sure, but that's his body speaking. Things became clearer then, and Miroku pried off Joker and sent him flying with Dual Thunder Palms, a Nunjutsu technique commonly practiced by his kind. No longer Sango, Joker landed on his feet mere yards away from Miroku. "I take it you discovered something about yourself at this time?" Miroku bowed in respect, and said, "Indeed I did. We misjudged you, wise one."**

**"They all do."**

**"You have earned my respect. I take it you taught Inuyasha something as well?"**

**"Indeed, but his lesson was a more forceful one. Suffice it to say, the Shikon Jewel will be pure in his hands."**

**"What is your name? Really?"**

**"Why, I am Teacher, young one. But do not reveal this to the others. I wish them to find out of their own accord. I've already hinted at things when Inuyasha talked to Kagome about his lesson."**

**"Of course. But what do I tell them?"**

**"What would Joker do?"**

**It was nightfall when Miroku reached Kaede's. Kagome looked to the door and greeted Miroku with his name. Then Sango asked, "How'd it go?" "Terrible. I was expecting to face me, but he transformed into you. Believe me, you should be embarassed... I am. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that he's really a guy." Inuyasha, only faking unconsciousness now, could tell Miroku was lying. He could smell it. By now, Inuyasha surmised that Miroku was told to lie by Joker, and decided to play along. Kagome then yelled, "Whoooaa! Too much information!" Inuyasha was holding back a smile. _Hehehe... Same old Kagome. _Inuyasha decided to 'wake up' at that moment. "Hey! He's awake!" cried Sango. Kagome chose to ask, "What happened?" Inuyasha said, "What do ya think happened? He transformed into me and beat the hell outta me. Bastard didn't even use Tetsusaiga..." Kagome put the pieces together and realized what happened, as well as the fact that Inuyasha was lying. Sango, however, was still in the dark. "He's going to die! He's messed with us for too long!" She ran out the door, Hiraikotsu in hand. Miroku smiled. "Worked like a charm." said Inuyasha. Then Kagome said, "He told you to lie, didn't he? What's really going on?" Miroku replied. "We aren't allowed to say that. You'll have to find out for yourself. You already have some idea, anyway..." At that moment, Shippo came in. "Kaede told me what happened. I'm gonna go get that Joker!" Kagome grabbed him in mid-run, and said, "Sango's already gone to teach the jerk a lesson, why don't we wait for her to come back for you to go? You'll get a better idea of what you're gonna face." Shippo then said, "I suppose you're right."**

**Both Inuyasha and Miroku were thinking this, and only this:**

_**Good. She's keeping it up. Teacher's lesson won't be ruined. I wonder what he's gonna do to them?**_

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter III: School's in session! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:**

**School's in Session!**

**_I swear, _thought Sango, _I'm gonna make that Joker regret hearing the name 'Sango'! _The demon-slayer arrived at a clearing, to find 'Joker' waiting for her. "I see Inuyasha and Miroku haven't told you anything, Sango." "Oho, they told me somethin' alright! _You're going to pay for what you did to us!_" Sango raised her Hiraikotsu above her head (I still don't know how the hell she can do that) and ran toward 'Joker'. While Sango was in mid-run, Teacher transformed into Miroku and closed his eyes. Sang stopped suddenly, her Hiraikotsu inches above Teacher's head. "You cannot bring yourself to hurt this form, Lady Sango. Why is this so?" Sango blushed, realizing what he was getting at. Then she smiled and slapped him across the face. "I can do _that _to him."**

**"You now realize your feelings for Miroku?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You also realize why I'm here?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Shippo can't know. Do you realize this as well."**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. They don't call me Teacher for nothing then!"**

**"What happened to 'Joker'?" asked Sango. And when Teacher said, "If you met Joker, you'd realize he's more of a bastard than I am." she laughed. "Now, you run along. Remember: What would Joker do?" Sango smiled as she walked back, trying to think of what she would say...**

**"Well, how'd it go?" asked Kagome, knowing full well that this would be hilarious. Sango started looking pouty and said, "I'd rather not talk about it..." Miroku, trying to supress a smile, then said, "C'mon, Sango. What happened?" Then Sango surprised everyone by turning with a face full of tears to say, "Why can't you leave me alone!" Then she dropped to the ground, went into the fetal position, and rocked back and forth, saying, "So mean... so mean..." That's when Shippo took up his most heroic expression, lifted his fist, and said, "That's it! That Joker's gotta learn to be nice, and so does Inuyasha! I'll be back for _you_, Inuyasha!" When Shippo stormed out, Sango stopped rocking back and forth, opened one eye, and said, "Is he gone yet?" Laughter filled the hut. "Heeheehee... Sango, that was awesome! That was the best fake reaction out of all of ours!" Kagome said before bursting into more laughter. Then Miroku said, "Yeah... and just think what'll happen to Shippo!" They all got a good laugh out of that. That is, until Sango said, "Wait a minute... what will he do to Shippo?"**

**Teacher was in a tree. He looked to the hourglass he set on a nearby branch. "He'll be here in three, two... oh, there he is. Hi, Shippo!" He looked down to the small kitsune staring up at him, only to find the fox demon staring back, saying, "Don't you Hi, Shippo! me! You're going down!" Teacher sighed, and said, "Shippo, cease this nonsense and get up here." Shippo, close to wetting his pants in fear right then, did as he was told. When he got up there, Teacher said, "Sit down." Still terrified as hell, Shippo sat down. Then, to Shippo's surprise, Teacher handed him a lollipop. "How'd you get this, Joker?" The reply: "I went to Kagome's time to get it. I can travel through people's shadows, remember? What are you waiting for, have a lick!" Shippo thought it over for a while, and decided to do it. Then, he realized something was wrong when his tongue felt like twisting inwards into itself. "Uagh! What's wrong with this sucker? It's so... so..."**

**"It's called sour, Shippo, and many people like that kind of sucker. You see, what I'm trying to say is, while some things may leave a bad taste in your mouth, they can still be good for that same reason." Shippo, puzzled beyond reason at this point, said, "I don't get it." Teacher sighed again. "My real name is Teacher, not Joker. I taught a few lessons to the others about themselves, and some required tougher lessons than others. You saw what condition Inuyasha was in after I was done with him." **

**"But the others-"**

**"-Were acting, Shippo. I couldn't have them ruin my teachings by giving away my identity."**

**"Then what have you got to teach me?"**

**"Nothing whatsoever. Now go to your friends and find out for yourself, then have them return for good-byes."**

**Later...**

**"-Then he said 'Were acting, Shippo. I couldn't have them ruin my teachings by giving away my identity.'" Then Inuyasha asked, "So what did he teach you about yourself?" "Absolutely nothing. He just said to bring you guys back to say good-bye." That's when Kagome yelled, "Then what are we waiting for! We owe the guy a couple of thank-yous!"**

**When they got there, they only found a note attached to the tree by some sort of tooth-shaped object. It read as follows:**

**Hey.**

**First of all, you don't owe me a couple of thank-yous. I only revealed things you already knew in the first place but weren't willing to admit. Second, Kirara's claws were getting too cumbersome for her to handle, so I clipped them. In fact I used one of the clippings to hold the note to this tree. Finally, I'm so sorry I couldn't say my good-byes in person, but as you know from experience, Naraku's gang has dire need of my teachings, and I best get there as soon as possible.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Teacher**

**A/N: Ha! I'm leaving it there for now! I'm so evil! Stay tuned for the Epilogue: Reactions and Annoyances! R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

**"Ahhh… here at last…" Teacher stood at the base of the mountain that sported Naraku's latest castle. He was done with Inuyasha's gang and felt like toying with the bad guys. "Now… how to go about doing this?" Then it came to him, like a light in the darkness. He slowly sank into the floor…**

**To reappear behind Kanna. Kanna, being more perceptive than her infantile guise let on, turned to face the stranger. As soon as Teacher saw the white of one eye, he jumped while yelling, "BOO!" Kanna jumped in turn, letting out a rather humiliating "Eep!" and looking like she saw a ghost. "Muhahahaha… I finally got some emotion into that face of yours! You need to lighten up!" **

**Kagura thought something was wrong when she saw Kanna running down the hallway crying. She decided to find out what was wrong with her little sister. "Heyyyyy… what's the matter?"**

"**Some mean man came up behind me and scared me and said 'I finally got some emotion into that face of yours! You need to lighten up!' Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

"**Kanna, snap out of it! (slaps her with a loud WHAP!) We are more than a match for some chump who feels like scaring you, right?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Then let's take him out!"**

**They finally found Teacher in Kagura's room, chopping the heads off of straw dolls with a ridiculously large scythe. Kagura freaked out. "AAAGH! MY DOLLS!!!" That's when Kanna, adding to the humiliation, said, "You play with dolls?" Then Kagura started on a rant Coop of Megas XLR would be proud of. "You scared my little sister, you chopped off my dolls' heads, AND you made me look stupid in a fanfic! You're going down!" A dance of blades rushed towards Teacher. Thinking quickly, Teacher transformed into Naraku and clutched Kagura's heart with nearly all his might. The blades stopped and faded, and Kagura, slumping on the ground, said, "Who… who are you?" Then the real Naraku came into view. "Have you no brain, Kagura? That's a doppelganger!"**

"**Wha???"**

"**It is a really annoying creature which specializes in transforming into the darker side of its opponent. They have access to all the forbidden secrets of one's soul, and are notorious for blackmail. Even I could not hope to kill one… Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away…"**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

**So they tried that for awhile… in vain. Let me give you the details, dear readers. Kanna, being as dull as dishwater, sat still for an extended period of time. Teacher transformed into Kanna, sat down next to her, and did the same. After 5 minutes, Kanna stood up and yelled as loud as she could: "COULD YOU CUT THAT OUT! GOD! THAT'S SO ANNOYING! WHY DO YOU SIT STILL LIKE THAT?" Teacher reverted to his true form and replied, "Why do you?" _Hehehe… that shut her up! _Teacher left Kanna transfixed in that position to bother Naraku.**

**Naraku was restless. He flew around the countryside, sighing as he did so. He began to talk to himself… er, ummm, think out loud. Yes. Not that the author does anything like that… "So I get all the jewel shards, kill the pathetic mutt and his wench and rule the world. Once all that is done, what is left for me?" Teacher appeared behind him and said, "Awwww. You still have me, you know!" Naraku looked behind him, and then ran, er, flew, like hell. After he was over what is now Istanbul, he stopped. "I lost him." Then Teacher's voice, from behind him mind you, said, "Lost who? In any case, that was fun! Let's do it again!" Naraku turned once more, and yelled as loud as he could: "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT CAN'T YOU GIVE ANYBODY THEIR SPACE! GOD! I'M TIRED OF BEING UNDER YOUR SHADOW!" Teacher, as was his way, said in a voice barely audible, "Imagine how Kagura must feel…" Naraku, in response: "Ouch. That actually hurt."**

**Then Teacher moved on to Kagura. Kagura didn't even need to turn around to verify his presence. She was used to always being watched and followed by people she didn't like (to put it mildly…). "What do you want?" "Listen, Kagura. I bear no ill will towards you. Such behaviour as I performed earlier was to make sure you didn't catch on to my teaching methods." As you could guess, dear reader, Kagura was profoundly confused. "Teaching methods?"**

**"Indeed. As a doppelganger, I can sense the dark desires of the heart as well as its flaws. I work to fix those without changing the person too much. Believe me; since the other two met me, life is going to be so much easier for you."**

"**Then what do you have to teach me? Not to play with dolls?"**

**"Hehehe… you always were one with a sting in her tongue. I have absolutely nothing to teach you. By the way, here are some new dolls I… ahem, liberated… from a nearby village. Enjoy!"**

**With that remark, Teacher disappeared in a puff of cerulean flame. As soon as Naraku returned, he gave Kagura back her heart. Kanna was more expressive since that day, and Kagura became as a teenager (with demonic power, of course.). Inuyasha and the gang eternally laughed at the dysfunctional family that was now the bad guys, and all was fairly well in the world. That is, until Teacher met Sesshomaru… The End. Though I may make a mini-series from this or allow anyone who requests to do so. Sorry for a short chapter… Later! **


End file.
